whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
LET LUKE REVIEW THIS SHIT!
Welcome to a new thing I'm doing! I am bored ONCE AGAIN! And I want to pass time now by every once in a while... REVIEWIN SOME SHIT! :D This can be a new Lady Gaga song, Ariana Grande's new outfit, noticing a cameo on a TV show, I don't give a damn what it is! I'm gonna review it! Cheek to Cheek - Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett First off, I will review the new Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett album, Cheek to Cheek. I think the album comes out tomorrow on iTunes, but it leaked on YouTube, so... LETS GET STARTED! Ill say now that Im not going to review the songs I Can't Give You Anything But Love or Anything Goes, because I've heard them already. So. Yeah. Track 2: Cheek to Cheek /// Track 3: Don't Wait Too Long?!?! Jsyk, Cheek to Cheek is a song that was written by Irving Belin in 1935. Damn! That was like 4 years before the Wizard Of Oz came out. *Plays* Okay I like this piano-ness type shit. It sounds all nice! :D Now the all that catchy Jazz melody is starting to fade in. I never thought this song would work this way, but it ''really ''does! Okay, now its all slow and piano-centered again. Dang, I love it! And its amazing how well these two voices work together. Oh wait now its on track four.... WAS I LISTENING TO DON'T WAIT TOO LONG THIS WHOLE GOD DAMN TIME?! Okay I checked and I listened to both and I didnt notice that pause in between them. So that part when I said its piano centered, thats where Don't Wait Too Long started. DWTL was written by Madeleine Peyroux in 2004. Track 5: Nature Boy Ooh this intro is kinda slow. It kinda sounds like that little song that plays when a problem occurs on Full House and its about to go into a commercial break. Ooh flute. That sounds nice. This is pretty great! I can't really explain it. Its sound reminds me of like a slower version of Tony and Gaga's Born This Way-era duet, The Lady Is a Tramp. It sounds really beautiful. Track 6: Goody Goody K this one's tempo is faster. I like this! I feel embarrassed because its like I can't even explain these songs. Im just like I like dis I like dat, yah, yah. But I like everything! I don't know why, but I think this should be like played at a casino lobby. Wait. I don't even know what lobby sounds sound LIKE! Would they play LoveGame? Would they play Anaconda by Nicki Minaj? I dunno. I don't think doing this sort of section thing is gonna be very interesting because its like every like 3 seconds like I keep like saying like that word like...like. See what I did there? :p Overall Review Okay I finished the album. I really love it! I mean its not the sort of thing I would have on repeat 24/7 like ARTPOP but it's definitely something Ill play a lot. On a scale, I give this album a 9/10. If this album gets a tour like the other albums of Gaga's, I'll definitely try to buy some tickets!